


Nero's First Kiss

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [14]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is now 17 and almost graduating high school with his best friend Credo.<br/>Despite being Nephilim and a demon hunter, he still has regular teenage-worries and awkwardness to go through. It doesn't help that he happens to be in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero's First Kiss

It was Nero’s birthday soon.

 

He would be turning - what - 18? He had lost track. It did not matter. He looked a little older, anyway, though he hadn’t physically changed in almost over a year. Dante and Vergil supposed that he would stay like this, for a long time, as the three of them now basically looked the same age. Since he had been born, they had always looked like this.

 

The uncertainty bothered him sometimes. There was no way to look this up, nothing was left of their, the Nephilim culture. Which was why it was hard, even impossible, to tell anyone else about them. Already it was difficult introducing Dante and Vergil as his fathers, once he went off to university he would most likely be telling people they were his brothers, if he mentioned it at all.

 

Nero still hadn’t decided where he would go. He had gotten into all of the Ivy League universities he had applied to - he was pretty much a genius after all. Being the son of the few demon hunters on the planet apparently helped with his academic career too. The universities apparently figured he would be able to help if there were to be an attack, and it was true. Despite their initial anxieties about letting him fight, his dads had trained him well, and eventually took him with them on missions. What with being trained by two completely different people, he had adapted a strange mix of both their fighting styles. The recklessness of Dante, putting all his weight behind a single blow that made him stumble and almost lose his balance, but also the delicate magic Vergil used - precise and deadly. He could have sworn Dante had almost cried after the first time he had slain a demon.

 

He himself still fondly remembered the day he had gotten his own sword, the Red Queen. It was similar to Dante’s, but had a small motor that could spray a flammable propellant across the blade and Nero’s opponent, making it a powerful weapon. Right now it was in its case, which was of course lined with velvet for that extra bit of style, resting against a wall in his room.

 

But despite Nero’s confidence about his abilities, physical or mental, despite the cocky attitude he had adopted from Dante that made Vergil roll his eyes and smile, he was still a scared teenager.

 

Scared of leaving his parents’ home, scared of going out into the world. He would be able to handle everything that would be thrown at him, the rational part of his brain knew that, but he supposed what he was scared of the most was being lonely.

 

Which was why he hadn’t told Credo about the universities yet.

 

He had grown up with him, he was the one person that knew he was Nephilim, that his dads were brothers, which he had always accepted as normal. Not once had he made fun of him or his strange demonic arm.

 

As he was lying on the bed inside his room Nero held his Devil Bringer up - the name was Dante’s creation, as it had only brought them trouble when he had been a baby - so he could look at it. At least here he didn’t have to hide it. Underneath a glove, bandages… he had gotten creative over the years. Credo was the only one who had ever touched it.

 

It sent sparks through Nero every time.

 

Credo was, almost literally, a gentle giant. He was at least two heads taller than Nero, with dark brown hair and gentle, green eyes. He was strong, too, with wide, muscular shoulders he had gained from swimming in their school’s team, and yet with a slim waist. Not that he was stronger than Nero, of course not, he was human after all. Still, Credo would never be able to hurt a fly, only ever used his strength to get Nero out of trouble, which he had to do on more than one occasion.

He was smart, yes, but not in the way Nero was, and the last time they had met - yesterday - he still hadn’t gotten a reply from any of the universities he had applied to. Graduation was getting closer with every passing day, and both of them were worried, though Nero would never admit to it.

 

He knew it was silly, but Nero would gladly go to a local school if it meant staying by his best friend’s side. His crush’s side.

 

Nero sighed into the empty room.

 

Teenager. Hormones. He thought it would happen sooner or later, but had kind of hoped he would fall in love with anyone but his best friend. It was the sweetest agony he had ever felt. On the one hand they were close, met almost every day and the friendly touches and smiles made him happy. On the other hand that’s all they were - a friendly hug, teasing nudges and the like, when all he wanted to do was push that giant down on his bed and do things he’d never done before.

 

But then neither had Credo. That much he knew.

 

He’d be coming over today, there were still their final exams that Nero had to help him with. He didn’t really like studying, mostly because he already knew everything they needed to, which was why he had skipped a year, and he was terrible at explaining things. Why Credo went to him for help he had no idea. Not that he minded. For him he gladly sat down and focused - something that was quite hard for him. Sitting still was not one of his strong suits.

 

Already he was tapping the back of his Devil Bringer with his other hand.

 

Credo was late, probably rescuing kittens from trees or something ridiculously nice like that. He couldn’t even make this up if he wanted to, Nero had actual video footage of Credo climbing a tree to save a tiny kitten. He’d never told him that he had been the one to put it up there, just to see what he’d do. Nero hadn’t been disappointed.

 

A soft knock - Credo’s knock - interrupted the fond memory.

 

“Come in, dork”, he called. Only his best friend would knock like that - and wait for an actual answer. Dante was always very quick about the coming inside part, and Nero had learned to either lock the door or be really good at quickly hiding things he didn’t want his father to see.

 

Credo cracked the door open a bit and poked his head inside first before entering.

 

_Damn it…_

 

He was already wearing his glasses - Nero loved when he wore his glasses, though it only made it harder for him to concentrate when they were studying.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I uh… well you wouldn’t believe me if I told you”, Credo said, grinning that embarrassed smile of his when he did something _too_ nice. He let his bag drop down next to the bed and joined Nero there, sitting down so he could lean against the headboard.

 

Nero stretched his neck so he could look up at his best friend - upside down to him.

 

“What, did you help an old lady across the street?”, he asked before joining Credo. This position made his neck hurt.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Holy fuck, Credo. I can’t believe you sometimes”, he had to laugh, hiding it behind his demonic hand, though he quickly put it down again - out of sight.

He knew he didn’t have to hide in front of Credo but it had become a sort of second nature to him. Credo followed the movement of his arm with his eyes and lightly brushed a finger over it, as if to say _It’s all right, I understand_.

 

“Language, Nero”, he scolded. Despite Vergil’s attempts at not having Dante swear in front of him, he had completely adapted his way of speech. Maybe it was in his genes. “I’m really sorry I have to bother you with this again… I just… I really have to pass this exam.”

 

“Hey I told you a million times it’s not a problem. I’ve been doing it my whole life anyway”, Nero said and grinned cockily at him.

 

Behind that smile he could hide the fact that his heart was already racing from that small touch. His demonic hand was very sensitive when it came to that, especially the inside and he wanted nothing more than for Credo to touch his palm like that. His arm was slightly glowing at the thought of that happening - it resonated with his emotions - and he tried to will it to stop giving him away.

 

“How would I have ever gotten through high school without you?” Credo returned the smile, albeit in a less cocky way. More adorable than anything, really. There was that little glint of sadness in his eyes though. He tended to put himself down, thought he was worthless compared to Nero, and it broke his heart.

 

Credo was worth more than all the gold in the world, and he had no idea.

 

“Nah man, you would have been fine, seriously.”

 

“Maybe…” Nero could tell he didn’t mean it. “Well you made it easier anyway.”

 

“That’s probably just cause of my good looks.” He brushed his hand through his white hair for emphasis.

 

“Very true”, Credo chuckled and Nero joined in. They teased each other like this all the time, so Nero never took it seriously. Nevertheless he couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. It was stupid, he knew.

 

Already girls were fawning over him, not surprising with that body, which he showed off during every swimming match, and soon enough he would notice the effect he had on them.

Nero saw it every day in school - people getting together, breaking up, it was impossible to keep track of. And it was only a matter of time until Credo was taken too, and then he would leave.

 

Nero wanted to physically hold onto Credo to stop that from happening. It was selfish, he knew that, but Credo was all he had. He couldn’t imagine not talking to him every day.

 

“Hey, you all right Nero?” Credo looked at him with those puppy eyes that could make him do anything. He’d complain about it the whole time, but he’d do it.

 

“Yeah I’m good”, he forced himself to smile. “Come, let’s get our study on.”

 

Credo didn’t give himself enough credit, he was capable of far more than he let on, and the things he didn’t quite get yet he grasped quickly, even with Nero’s terrible explanations. Soon enough the bed was covered in books, notes, crudely drawn graphs to emphasize a problem. Despite the subject matter Nero had fun watching Credo’s face light up when he finally made sense of something he hadn’t understood before. If he sometimes leaned in too closely to show his friend something in his notes or a book, then it was definitely not on purpose… well, who was he kidding, really? It was one hundred percent on purpose. He was pathetic, fishing for simple touches like that.

 

Being in love with his best friend sucked.

 

“I don’t know why you needed my help”, Nero said, three hours and two filled notebooks later. “You know all of this.”

 

Credo just huffed, blowing a streak of his dark hair out of his face.

 

“You know that’s not true”, he replied. “Can we just go over this problem again? I’m not sure I really got it…”

 

“Credo…” Nero used that whiny tone he had learned from Dante when he wanted something from Vergil.

 

“Please just… one more time?”, Credo rarely asked for something, and Nero’s whiny tone had nothing on those puppy eyes. “After that we’ll do whatever you want.”

 

_Whatever I want, huh? Careful what you say…_

 

“Fine…”

 

Credo had understood it, as Nero had already known, but he didn’t mind going over it again if that let his friend rest easier. He just needed to keep his calm and he would ace the exam.

 

“So… what do you want to do?”, Credo asked finally. A card with an equation he had learned by heart was somehow stuck to his sweater, his hair ruffled from brushing through it in frustration.

 

_Just kiss him, fuck I want to kiss him. Do it now, you can still brush it off as a joke oh fuck how can this giant be so adorable?_

 

His heart was beating so rapidly in his chest it was threatening to just burst through it. He had been in this exact spot so many times. So close to leaning in, so close to just throwing it all away and kiss his best friend.

 

“Pizza and Inglourious Basterds?”, he asked instead.

 

“We just saw that last week, so…. okay.”

 

Their love for that movie was unparalleled, they almost knew all the lines by heart.

 

Nero’s dads, as it turned out, weren’t home. Maybe on a job, Nero couldn’t remember and it didn’t matter, there was always a take out fund for situations like this, hidden in a ridiculously ugly cookie jar.

 

He ordered their usual - large pepperoni, extra cheese - and as they waited they cleaned up the bed. Meaning they made a semi decent stack of their notes and books and let them fall down next to the bed.

 

“Do you ever wash that thing?”, Credo asked as they settled back onto the bed with their pizza, the opening titles of the movie already playing.

 

Nero looked down at the red hoodie he was wearing - was almost always wearing, only today there was nothing underneath it.

It was red, comfortable yet hugging his lean figure tightly which made him look amazing in it, and most importantly, it had been a gift from Credo.

 

“...sometimes”, he replied with a grin and Credo pretended to be grossed out but his own smile betrayed him.

 

Their friendly banter continued, interrupted only by them acting out certain parts of the movie.

 

“You know, sometimes I wonder about my parents…”, Credo mumbled after Shosanna had met young soldier Zoller and admitted she was an orphan. It wasn’t strange that their movie nights randomly turned into a  deeper conversation so Nero wasn’t surprised at that comment tonight.

 

“What about them? Did Alex ground you for being too nice?”, Nero asked, nudging his friend’s side.

 

“No, I mean my… biological parents. I mean it’s no secret that I’m adopted.”

 

“What, who told you?”, Nero gasped exaggeratedly.

 

“The mirror did, look at me I’m like a weird Asian-Mexican-whatever mix. And the fact that I have _two_ mothers. Besides, they told me. I just kinda… wanna know how I happened, ya know? I don’t really know where I’m going with this… That was so random, I’m sorry.”

 

Nero couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to not know where you came from. He had his own problems with how he came to be, but at least he had his real parents. Of course Alex and Jane were also Credo’s real parents, but naturally he would be wondering.

 

“Hey it’s normal to wonder… And, uhm, you’re kind of beautiful”, Nero admitted, grinning widely at the blush that appeared on Credo’s face. “But I mean… this way, you met me, that’s good, right? I mean I’m awesome.” Nero tried, but he was kind of bad at this, at being honest. What he could do was be silly and take Credo’s mind off whatever was bothering him. So far he had managed every time.

 

“Very true.” Credo was smiling again. Good. Nero liked that. “And we both know my life would be meaningless without you.”

 

“Damn right it would be.”

 

“Language”, Credo reminded him.

 

“Oh bite me.”

 

And then he did.

 

Credo took Nero’s human hand in his, lifted it up to his mouth, and bit down.

 

Not hard, of course, it was still Credo here next to him but damn, that view was something to behold, startling him into complete silence. All he could do was stare at that mouth around his hand, the warmth, the tiny bit of pain. And then it was gone and Credo was laughing loudly at the expression on Nero’s face.

 

“Wow, Credo, I didn’t know you had it in you”, Nero swallowed as he tried to compose himself, hoping his jeans and the blanket he discreetly pulled over his crotch would hide his growing erection.

 

“Your face”, was all his friend could say between laughing fits, his glasses now crookedly sitting on his nose.

 

Before he knew what he was doing Nero reached over with his demonic arm to adjust them, startling Credo into silence himself now.

 

“Uh, thanks”, Credo muttered. The slight flush on his cheeks was surely from laughing, Nero told himself.

 

“I got into Columbia”, Credo suddenly burst out. Because he had leaned over they were close now, so close Nero could make out that tiny yellow speck in his otherwise green eyes.

 

“Dude, fuck, that’s awesome!”, Nero practically jumped forward to engulf Credo in a hug, pushing him down onto the bed like that. He felt his friend wrap his arms around his waist and… he wasn’t letting go.

 

“I even got a scholarship…” Somehow Credo didn’t sound happy about it. “All thanks to you.”

 

“You would have gotten in without me too”, Nero mumbled against his chest. His heart was racing… but so was Credo’s, he could hear it dance inside his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I… where are you gonna go?” Answering a question with another was very much unlike him.

 

“I hadn’t decided yet… I got into Columbia too.”

 

“But you also got into Yale, Harvard, Princeton…”, Credo drifted off. “You should go there, they’re better.”

 

Nero pushed himself up, forcing Credo to let go though his own body screamed at the loss of touch.

 

“Do you not want us to go to the same university?”, he asked and he was getting angry. Ignoring his crush, they were still best friends. Had he gotten sick of Nero, the freak? Did he want them to be apart?

 

“No, I mean… yes, I mean… You have the chance to go to the best university in the country and… and…” Credo looked so nervous and sad, Nero wanted to be able to punch whatever made him feel like this. “You _should_ go, you deserve it. And I don’t want to hold you back anymore.”

 

“Would you please get it out of your thick skull that you’re stupid?!”, Nero was really angry now, why didn’t he see how great he was? He balled his Devil Bringer into a fist and lightly punched Credo’s chest. “You’re not holding me back! And what does it fucking matter if I go to Princeton or Columbia. They’re all good!”

 

“But I still…”, Credo wasn’t looking at him anymore. “I’ll be a burden…”

 

“Credo, fuck I-”, his demonic hand was gripping his friend’s shirt, because he didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how to tell him how amazing he was. “You’re _not_ a burden, never have been, never will be. If you ever stop asking me for help when you need it, I will punch you!”

 

Credo looked up at him now, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he was cupping Nero’s cheek and all of his cocky attitudes and witty one liners were erased from his mind. This was not something they did. Maybe it was the graduation, the fact that a huge next part of their lives would begin that made him act in a strange way.

 

“You always took care of me… And you’re the younger one. I just…”

 

“Hey”, Nero had found his voice again, though he couldn’t quite know what his brain would come up with for him to say. “You do that too. And you tolerate me… the freak.”

 

“Don’t call yourself that”, Credo said and sat up, pulling Nero with him. Sitting like this he was taller, and Nero had to look up to see his face. He let his hand rest on his demonic arm, and it sent a shiver down Nero’s spine. “You’re not a freak you’re… awesome. As you keep saying.”

 

He had to avert his eyes and grin at that, but when he looked up again Credo was suddenly a lot closer.

 

“W-w-w-what are you doing?”, he stammered before he could help himself. Was this really going to happen? Suddenly he was panicking at the prospect. What if he didn’t know how to do it? Sure he’d seen other people do it, knew how it worked in theory but he’d never kissed anyone before. What did people do with their hands? His seemed to be in the way all of the sudden and he couldn’t remember what he had done with them before.

 

“Destroying our friendship”, Credo said, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence as he leaned in. But Nero pressed a hand against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Whatever happens”, he whispered. “Promise me we’ll always be friends.”

 

He was only 17 and yet he knew it was a foolish notion. People changed, they didn’t stay friends forever. But right now he needed to hear that the one person in his life he could trust would never leave him, even if it some day turned out to be a lie.

 

“I promise.”

 

Nero’s hands were shaking slightly as he gripped the front of Credo’s shirt, but he had waited so, so long for this and nothing would stop him now. He leaned up as far as he could, and pulled his friend the rest of the way, stubbing his nose against Credo’s before he realized he needed to tilt his head a little.

Something deep inside him relaxed when his lips finally touched Credo’s, all of the tension he had been holding in every day when they met vanished in that glorious touch, even with the frame of his glasses pressing uncomfortably against him. He felt Credo’s arms wrap around his waist, and he felt like that’s where they should be all the time.

He had closed his eyes involuntarily, but this way he could really focus on the feeling of Credo’s lips. They were surprisingly soft, though he hadn’t really known what to expect anyway. All he knew was that he loved this, loved the shy, chaste way his friend kissed him, the taste of pizza still on his tongue, even the soft, wet sound their lips made when they parted.

 

They both started to grin like stupid idiots. This had been perfect, precisely because it hadn’t been, but it was theirs, and Nero would never forget it.

 

“Again?”, Credo asked, his grin almost threatening to split his face in half.

 

“Hang on.” Nero gently took off his friend’s glasses before he leaned in again, this time wrapping his arms around Credo’s neck to pull him close. Now it wasn’t as chaste anymore and he quickly slipped into his lap to get a better grip on… all of him. He needed them to be close, needed to feel more of him to make up for all of this lost time.

Credo’s hands slowly moved down from his shoulders, sliding down his back and he could feel him hesitate for a second before he moved them even lower, eventually gripping his ass. Before he knew it Nero moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips forward, grinding their crotches together.

 

“Fuck, Nero…”, Credo mumbled and let his head rest in the crook of Nero’s neck.

 

“Language”, he reminded him, making them both chuckle. He felt his friend press a kiss to that spot on his neck and he shuddered. “Do that again.”

 

“God when you moan like that I… I’m gonna get…”, Credo almost whimpered against him. Nero knew completely what he meant, they were both getting hard, he could feel it through his jeans.

 

“Can you do one thing?” How was his heart still functional? It was beating so rapidly, had done so for most of the day, he was pretty sure it was only his Nephilim physiology that kept him alive at this point.

 

“Anything.” The way Credo looked down at him made Nero believe it.

 

“Will you… can you… you don’t have to…”

 

He was interrupted by another kiss, ending with Credo lightly sucking on his lower lip. Nero gasped against him.  

 

“Anything”, Credo repeated.

 

“K-kiss my hand.”

 

His friend seemed to know exactly what he meant, as he brought his demonic arm up to his lips, only hesitating to grin down at the way it was glowing.

 

“If I had known that’s what it meant I would have done this sooner”, he said, breath tickling the palm of his hand, making him shudder again.

 

“How… how long have you-?”

 

“Too long.” Credo finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to Nero’s palm. The touch sent sparks through him, and it took all of his willpower to not close his eyes, but he needed to see this. See the way his arm glowed brighter, even changed colour a little bit, into a light red. He watched Credo grin into the kiss at the change of colour, before he moved along the inside of his arm, peppering kisses everywhere. Nero couldn’t help the snapping of his hips against his friend’s, this time making both of them moan.

 

This was it. His ultimate show of trust. Nero couldn’t imagine letting anyone else touch him there, let alone kiss him like this. He only hoped Credo understood how important this was to him.

His human hand had come up to grasp at his friend’s hair, tugging lightly on it, which only made him moan more against his demonic arm.

 

“Credo...I…” The stupid giant had sat up again, looking down at him, face flushed, lips red from kissing. He was beautiful. “I’ve never let anyone... “

 

“I know.” Credo put his hands on the sides of his face to hold him in place as he leaned in for another kiss. “ _I know_.”

 

He might as well have said “I love you”. He had loved Credo since they were kids, in different ways over time, but it was nevertheless true. But it didn’t scare him.

 

“Can… can I take off your hoodie?”, Credo asked, the blush on his cheeks only intensifying.

 

Nero nodded frantically. If there was one thing he could be sure of, it’s that he was attractive as hell, and how could he not be, considering his fathers? He usually hid it under his hoodie and coat, but tonight he’d gladly take it all off for Credo.

He lifted his arms to help his friend with it, nevertheless the hoodie still caught on his nose and they had to fumble to get it off. No one in movies ever talked about how awkward this could be, but they both laughed. They had been friends for long enough, something as silly as this wouldn’t ruin their mood.

 

“Can I touch you?”, Credo whispered, his hand awkwardly hovering just over Nero’s chest.

 

“Stop asking, dork. Do it.”

 

Credo’s touch was electrifying. His fingers traced his skin with only a featherlight touch, traced all of it, along his chest and abs, up his sides to slide down his arms. Nero let his head fall back, eyes closed and gasping at the experience.

Suddenly Nero felt his hands on his jeans, palming his erection through the fabric. He gasped at the touch, but didn’t stop him, this felt good, it felt right. Credo was slowly unzipping his pants, sliding them down as far as he could.

 

“Ouch, stop, hang on”, Nero mumbled. He was too hard for this to go smoothly and so he rolled off of his friend’s lap to lie on the bed. This way he was able to get his jeans off, only slightly blushing under Credo’s gaze.

 

“God you are beautiful”, Credo breathed before slipping out of his own shirt. Now it was Nero’s time to stare, though he had seen those muscles before, during matches, or just when they changed. But he had never been allowed to touch.

 

He made up for that now, let both his human and demonic hand brush over Credo’s abs, as he had done before. They were young, this was new, they needed time to explore each other.

 

“Ah”, Credo flinched, and a small gash appeared just above his hipbone. Nero’s Devil Bringer. He had put too much pressure on it, and the sharp claw had breached skin, even drawing blood.

 

Nero flinched back, physically had to move back from Credo, pulling up the blanket to hide behind.

 

“Oh fuck, shit, I’m sorry I’m so sorry, fuck I didn’t mean to, Credo I’m sorry _I’m a freak a monster I_ -”

 

Credo was in front of him now, hands holding his face in place as he had done before, forcing him to look up.

 

“It’s not bad, Nero, I’m fine”, he said. “You’re not a monster. You’re my best friend and… and… if you want to be… my boyfriend.”

 

“But I hurt you…” How could he still want him? He couldn’t control this, evidently.

 

“It’ll take more than that to keep me away. We’ll figure this out, okay?” Credo kissed him again, and those soft lips made him think it would be okay. He couldn’t believe he had let all that self doubt bubble up to the surface. Those were thoughts he thought he had buried deep inside him. But apparently if it came to Credo’s safety, nothing was safe inside him.

 

“I… I don’t think I can do this tonight, Credo”, he admitted, pulling the blanket higher to cover his chest.

 

“Of course. Don’t worry about it, we don’t have to rush this.”

 

“Could you get me my PJs?”

 

Credo did, handing him the red lounge pants with a gentle smile. He slipped into them quickly underneath the blanket and proceeded to wriggle further underneath it.

 

“You’re staying over, right?”, Nero asked.

 

“Was counting on it.”

 

“I’m not gonna get the other mattress for you, get under here”, he ordered, and Credo followed with an even wider smile.

 

Nero scooched closer, and Credo reacted by wrapping his arms around him. He was stronger, sure, but being in his friend’s arms like this made him not want to be. Made him want to not be Nephilim, or a demon hunter, but just Credo’s boyfriend.

These thoughts were quickly silenced by a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“So we’re going to Columbia?”, Credo asked, and he could hear his voice resonating in his chest.

 

“It’ll be great, it’s close to New York. I’ve never been. We could go to the Statue of Liberty.”

 

“Wow I never figured you’d want to go there”, Credo chuckled.

 

“Credo?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What if we break up on like… the first day of university? What if we break up?”, Nero asked, glad that he could hide his face in his friend’s chest.

 

“Then we’ll still be friends. Always.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“So….”, Nero said, tilting his head upwards, though he really could only see Credo’s chin. “That means we’re.... boyfriends?”

 

“Yeah I mean…”, Credo hesitated. “If you want to.”

 

Nero shook his head, chuckled into his boyfriend’s chest. They were both just such… teenagers.

 

“I want to, dork. I want to be your stupid boyfriend, and hold your stupid hand, and I want everyone to see that you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours, huh?”, Credo leaned back a little so they could look at each other.

 

Nero hesitated. He wanted to pull his hair, but not with his demonic hand, and he was lying on his human one. The curses of awkward situations.

 

“Yeah you’re mine”, he said, scooching up a little to press another kiss to Credo’s lips. He wondered what it would be like with tongue, but he would find out soon. It’s what boyfriends did after all.

 

Only now did he realize the credits of the movie were now playing.

 

“We missed most of the movie”, Credo said. Captain Obvious at work again, Nero thought, smiling to himself.

 

“Wanna watch it again?”, he asked, leaning over to grab the remote.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Language.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just adapted Credo's name, he is basically [Makoto](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-CDgbVj64Mdo/UkP-9FoVYbI/AAAAAAAAAm8/IqRrsV4cJeY/s1600/Free-4-1.png) from Free! with darker hair and skin. Most adorable giant you can imagine.


End file.
